The present invention relates to a NAND flash memory device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a NAND flash memory device having a fuse and a register circuit.
Recently, efforts for enhancing operation characteristics of mobile devices such as a camcorder, a digital camera, a portable phone, an MP3 (MPEG-1 Layer3) player, etc., have been performed as the demand for mobile devices increases.
A NAND flash memory device employed in the mobile device operates in accordance with an application program. Options associated with the NAND flash memory device are determined in accordance with the operation characteristic of the mobile device.
The number of applications used with mobile devices has increased as new operation techniques are developed. Hence, a technique for providing various options for the NAND flash memory device is required.